A Naruto Christmas Carol
by ClareTurner
Summary: This is based on after the series is over. For reasons you will find out, Sasuke is a scrooge, and is haunted by the three ghosts. Marley Madara yes I'm killing him. past-Kakashi, present-Itachi
1. Chapter 1

A Naruto Christmas Carol

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. I am just a fan who has awesome ideas. I don't know if anyone has thought of this, but I doubt they are able to make it as SasuSaku as I have. Please don't flame me, because I have worked on this very hard as with all my fics. Constructive Criticism only please.

Warning... KarinSasuke lemon... I know disgusting.

Chapter 1: Scrooge Uchiha

The war with Akatsuki was over. Konoha was losing until Sasuke decided to betray Madara and use team Hawk to aide them. With the help of Naruto he was able to kill Madara, and in return, Naruto, who was Hokage because of Tsunade's death, got rid of Danzo and the others by putting them in jail for treason against the Uchihas.

Sasuke was on the ground worn out. Karin came over and helped him up (to his annoyance.) He walked over to Naruto and thanked him, but something strange and unexpected happened that would change his life forever.

Sakura ran up, but instead of hugging him, she hugged... Naruto! Sasuke stared blankly. His Sakura was hugging Naruto! He knew he shouldn't have left her with him. He knew she'd fall for him. Naruto was too strong. So much stronger than he was. Sasuke shook Karin off and turned around.

"Sasuke, where are you going?" Naruto yelled. "I thought you'd come home!"

"I don't belong here." He said dully. "There's nothing left for me."

"But Sasuke, you still have us!" The dobe said stupidly. Couldn't he understand that he meant he can't restore his clan now? I only wanted to restore it with Sakura. Only Sakura. That was the only reason why he would have stayed. That was the reason he left in the first place. He needed to protect Sakura.

"You have Sakura." He said finally. "I have no one but _Karin._" He said in disgust. "I'm not needed here. I'm too weak anyway. What could I do?"

"Sasuke..." Sakura tried to say, but he couldn't take it. He couldn't hear her voice when she was with Naruto. He walked away swiftly with Karin and the rest of Hawk following him. It was getting light now, and it was Christmas Day. Some Christmas.

Before he left Konoha forever, Sasuke looked into Konoha to see what he did not want to see. He hoped for a little bit that that hug was just a friendly one, but he saw what he never wanted to see. Sakura and Naruto were kissing.

Almost a year later, Sasuke had not restored his clan with Karin yet. He was stalling mainly because he did not want her to be the mother of his children. She was always so pushy. It was now Christmas Eve, and Sasuke found himself in bed wondering if Sakura and Naruto had moved on and created a new life for themselves. He wondered if Sakura had married him, made a wonderful wife, or made a child together.

His thoughts were interrupted by Karin coming in.

"Its Christmas tomorrow..." she tried to say seductively.

"Hn..." Sasuke said annoyed. "I hate Christmas."

"Aw, it's not that bad Sasuke...I think you deserve an early present..." she said as she lay right next to him on the bed. _Maybe this time I should just let her._ He sighed. He put his hands behind his head, and just let her do her thing. The entire year he had not let her touch him, but he figured it was too much waiting.

First she rubbed his chest, and kissed his neck seductively. Sasuke ignored his hard-on, and turned his head away. He didn't want to do anything. If he was going to do this, she'd do everything.

Soon she had his pants off, and was sucking very fast and rough on his rock hard dick. He heard her moans but he ignored them. He was thinking of something else. He was thinking of Sakura. How it could have been with her. He even ignored Karin when she climbed on top of him and impaled herself.

Sasuke found himself thinking about the past year. What he had thought, done, what have you. He also remembered a conversation he had with Suigetsu.

"_What's with you lately?" Suigetsu asked Sasuke. "You've been so quiet, and I actually beat you in training yesterday." He said taking a sip of his drink._

_"You know what; I don't even know why you still hang around." Sasuke sulked walking away._

_"It's about that girl isn't it?" he said._

_Sasuke stopped walking, but did not say a word._

_"I saw your face when you saw her kissing the Hokage. You looked devastated. You..."_

_"I don't think that's any of your concern." Sasuke snapped glaring at him now._

_"Sorry Sasuke! I'm just saying! Your more boring than you were before man! Its really annoying being around you."_

_"Annoying..." Sasuke said to himself. That's what he always called Sakura. _

_"I think you should go and fight for her. I mean you weren't scared to do everything else..."_

_"Forget it." Sasuke said walking away._

That was impossible. It was too late for he and Sakura. However he realized he still wasn't sure if he was ready to restore his clan with Karin. Maybe he should try other villages and find someone else. It was a good thing that he realized that before he was about to climax. He immediately flipped on top of Karin surprising her, but before he took himself out of her the moment he was going to cum.

When she gave him a sad face, all he did was look at her with no emotion.

"You don't deserve to be the mother of my children. There was only one woman and she's out of my reach. Christmas is just another day. There is nothing special. Now get out of my room." He ordered as he lay back down after putting his pants back on. He didn't care that she was whining as she stomped out.

"You're an asshole you know that?"

"Hn..." he replied he was too tired to care.


	2. Chapter2

Chapter 2: Madara Returns

Sasuke fell asleep that night annoyed as ever. He hated Christmas. He was hoping that it would have changed last year, but obviously it didn't. He was free of Madara, and he was free of Orocimaru. He should be fine, but he couldn't help it. He was even thinking that the only way to get Sakura back was to go and take over Konoha. Maybe Madara was right.

Suddenly something woke him up. A loud noise and what sounded like... chains? He got up, hoping it wasn't Karin about to rape him. But he couldn't find anyone. He looked in his team's rooms and all three of them were asleep. He went into the living area, and found something that startled him. First he didn't know who it was, but then he realized it was Madara Uchiha.

_Impossible..._ he thought. "How... how the HELL are you alive!" he yelled as he threw kunai, but it went right through him.

"I'm here to warn you Sasuke."

"What the hell do you mean by that?"

"Well... I'm a ghost..." he continued.

"That's impossible." He said now attacking him with his sword, but when he got close to him, he looked transparent.

"It's true Sasuke."

"What is this all about?"

"I'm warning you that three ghosts are going to come to you tonight." He said sitting down.

"What's with the chains?"

"My hatred for Konoha and want of power caused me to go to hell and each year I lived longer than I was meant to, caused me to gain a chain. However you will gain chains if you insist on following my footsteps to gain power and to get your Sakura back."

Sasuke scoffed. "This is a dream. A nightmare. I'll wake up, and you'll be gone." Sasuke said laying back down.

"Fine, don't believe me, but expect the first ghost at one in the morning." He said leaving him. Once again Sasuke was alone. He didn't believe in ghosts. It was too ridiculous.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Past Christmases told by Kakashi

At One O'clock in the morning, Sasuke woke up still thinking it was all a dream. He went into the kitchen to get a glass of water.

"Hello Sasuke!" Kakashi-sensei said, leaning against the refrigerator.

Sasuke startled, dropped the glass of water.

"Did I startle you Sasuke?" he said with a snigger. Sasuke didn't know what was happening. He heard Kakashi had died. Pein killed him.

"You're... your dead."

"Yes, and so is Madara." He said nonchalantly as always. "Didn't he tell you that you would be haunted by ghosts? Well spirits... I was able to go to heaven... and so did your second ghost in fact..." he said rambling. Sasuke hated when he rambled.

"What... what do you want?" Sasuke asked finally. If this was a dream he might as well go with it. He wouldn't get out of it otherwise.

"My task is to show you your Christmas past. To help you realize why you hate Christmas."

"Tch, why I hate Christmas? That doesn't have to do with anything."

"Yes it does Sasuke. Christmas is supposed to be the happiest time of the year, and you are thinking of nothing but negative things." He said poking one of his finger into his chest.

Sasuke was amazed to actually feel it.

"Come on," he said grabbing Sasuke's hand. They were suddenly back in Konoha in the Uchiha compound. He saw himself as a five year old. His father never cared for Christmas, but his mom and Itachi always loved that time of the year. He saw himself on Itachi's back and playing around. Sasuke smiled remembering how his beloved brother was.

The one time of the year Itachi was able to be himself. The one time of the year their father wasn't pushing him. The one day in the year he didn't have to follow orders. Sasuke would have cried, but he knew better than to show weakness.

"What's the point of this?" he asked annoyed.

"To let your heart melt instead of freeze." He replied seriously.

He just looked on as the years added up. He saw three years go by. When he was five, six... and finally seven. He noticed something in his seventh year that he didn't remember seeing. Itachi seemed more enthused about spending time with him. He must have been told his order before Christmas.

Sasuke wished he could hug onto Itachi and never let go. He wanted to apologize fro all the years he hated him. For all the years he missed. He wanted to make up for it all.

Normal 0 false false false MicrosoftInternetExplorer4

!-- /* Style Definitions */ , , {mso-style-parent:""; margin:0in; margin-bottom:.0001pt; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; font-size:12.0pt; font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-fareast-font-family:"Times New Roman";} page Section1 {size:8.5in 11.0in; margin:1.0in 1.25in 1.0in 1.25in; mso-header-margin:.5in; mso-footer-margin:.5in; mso-paper-source:0;} 1 {page:Section1;} --

They went outside, and Itachi dragged a seven year old Sasuke to the park.

There, they saw Sakura. Itachi grinned.

"Come on talk to her."

"No Nii-san!" he said pulling his hand back.

"Aw, come on you need to talk to her!"

"Looks like you had a little crush." Kakashi said smartly to him.

"Shut up..." Sasuke said.

However then he was going to the next year. He saw himself going around the village to get to the training area, and being stopped by people who were wondering why he wasn't celebrating Christmas.

"Who cares about Christmas?" young Sasuke yelled at the person. Sasuke hated seeing himself like this. The reason he never stopped training is to kill Itachi. Now that he knew why he did it he couldn't watch it again.

"I don't want to go here. Why do we have to go each year!" Sasuke said angrily.

"No, we don't have to go through each year. We can go to more recent if you like." He said.

Suddenly they were standing in front of the old team 7. Kakashi-sensei surprised them all with a party with all the rookie nine.

"Why don't we look at something you didn't know that I saw." He told Sasuke, as they traveled to a corner where Sakura was hanging mistletoe.

"Sakura..." a younger Sasuke said to her.

"Yes Sasuke-kun?"

"I have a present for you... but... don't get all excited I couldn't think of anything else."

"What is it Sasuke-kun?" she said coming down from the ladder. The younger Sasuke grabbed her quickly and kissed her on the lips for a good long kiss.

"Merry Christmas." He said after he finished. "Just don't tell anyone."

Sasuke looked down. That was when he started to like Sakura back. Now he wished he went on with that kiss. That he was able to show off his affection. He wished he wasn't such a coward as to not show her how he truly felt.

"Looks like you didn't hate her Sasuke." Kakashi said.

"No... I never hated her."

"Then why didn't you tell her how you felt? Why didn't you fight for her?"

"I thought it would protect her. I though my brother would have killed her. And then that Danzo you have. I shouldn't have thought that. I should have came home before Pein showed. You wouldn't have died either." He said sulking.

"I would have died eventually. To be honest, I was happy because I was able to see my best friend again. I even saw my father before I got there. We had a lot to talk about." Kakashi said.

Sasuke sighed. "Your not going to show me any more are you? I mean Christmas with Orocimaru didn't really count, and last year..." his voice trailed off. That was the year his life went into complete ruin.

"No, its time for me to go home anyway. The next ghost will come at two. Good luck Sasuke." He said as the room became his own again and he was alone. He tried to sleep again to try and wake up from this strange dream.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Unexpected Reunion.

AN- this is a very emotional chapter for me. I have always been an Itachi fan, and that is obviously why.

When two came around, Sasuke found himself being poked in the forehead.

"Wake up little brother." Itachi's playful voice said as he felt another poke in the forehead.

"Ow..." Sasuke said getting up and rubbing his forehead. He opened his eyes to see Itachi. He didn't know what to think. Was he the second ghost? What was going to happen now? What was he going to do? More importantly... how long was he going to be able to spend with him?

"Nii-san?" he said with an unexpected tear streaming down his cheek.

"Yes Sasuke, I'm the second spirit. And you'll be happy to hear that what Kakashi said is true. I'm in heaven for everything I've done to protect you." He said smiling.

Sasuke couldn't take it anymore. He hugged his older brother.

"You should have told me." He said now crying with guilt.

"I know. Maybe everything would have been different. But I couldn't. If I did I don't know what would have happened. Naruto wasn't strong enough to take on Pein. I had to protect him too you know."

"We could have taken Madara on together! You could have helped me! You could have trained me so I could have been stronger. I'm weak! I've always been weak! I'll never compare to you!"

"Sasuke your not weak." Itachi said letting go to look at him in the eyes. "Your strong enough not to let the girl become my sister-in-law." He smirked.

"How long do we have?" Sasuke asked.

Itachi sighed. "Until the end of the day, but I have to show you what Christmas will be like for the present time. The next ghost will show you what it will be like if you stick to what you are planning. Which I really don't agree with I might add."

Sasuke looked down. He remembered that Itachi only wanted peace.

"Come on," Itachi said leading him out of the room to find the streets of Konoha.

"Itachi..." he said.

"Yes little brother?"

"What are we doing here?"

"I have to show you what Christmas is going to be like."

"But do we have to go to Konoha?"

"Sasuke, you have to learn what the spirit of Christmas is. Who better to show you than Naruto?"

Sasuke stopped dead. He had to see Naruto? He had to see Naruto with his Sakura!

"I can't do this."

"What? Your afraid to see how their doing? Don't you want to see if Naruto and Sakura have had children? If it may not be too late?" Itachi said with a smirk.

"It is to late." Sasuke sulked.

"What ever happened to the happy, strong, and confident little brother I used to know?" Itachi said poking him again.

"He died a long time ago." He said looking down.

"When you went to Orocimaru... or when I was ordered to kill our family?" he asked making Sasuke more annoyed.

"Orocimaru." He said. "But it wasn't when I left. It was when I was bitten. If I wasn't bitten you might not have had to fight me and kill yourself doing it. I would have never hurt Sakura."

Itachi sighed. "That's true. I had to push you enough to allow him to show himself. I was fighting myself to death to save you." He then smiled. "But you shouldn't blame yourself. I should have killed him instead of take his hand off. I should of known he'd come after you. If it makes you feel any better I know for a fact that Orocimaru is in hell."

Sasuke grinned. "Good."

They walked on, and found themselves at Naruto's house. Since he was now Hokage he had a house instead of an apartment. He saw that Sakura was knocking at his door. She was not married to him. They had not have children yet. Sasuke was relived.

"I told you there's hope for you yet." Itachi whispered in his little brother's ear.

Sasuke smiled. They went in and found them talking about Sasuke.

"I just wish he was here today. I hate that he just decided to leave and not come back." Sakura said. "I wish he knew how I really felt before he assumed I gave up on him."

"What?" Sasuke said amazed. He couldn't believe it. Sakura hadn't given up on him. He was being so stupid. Why hadn't he stayed! He should have stayed.

They watched as the day went by. And at the end, Naruto had a surprise for Sakura that Sasuke never wanted to see.

"Sakura," he said kneeling on one knee. "Will you marry me?"

Sakura was amazed, but said yes. Sasuke scoffed angrily and turned away. "I can't watch any more Itachi." He said. "I just want to go. Why do I have to be tortured?"

"I'm not trying to torture you. I'm showing you what your missing." He told her. However, he soon found himself back in his room again.

"I have to go now." Itachi said reluctantly.

"What? No! I can't stand it! I need to talk to you more... I..."

Itachi poked him again. "You need to stop thinking about how it should be. You need to move on. Make your life better. You need a better life than the one I allowed you to have. Move on. Don't sulk around all the time. I hate it every day and feel guilty. It's my fault for not pushing them to speak to father. I shouldn't have followed the order. Just remember I love you. Good bye little brother." He said as he disappeared.

Sasuke tried to run to where he was but he ended up running into the wall. He knelt. He didn't want Itachi to leave him again. Especially after he saw what could happen if he never went home. I just stayed there until the next ghost came. His mind was already made up. He was going to get her Sakura back. He was going to do it the right way. He didn't need to know what would happen in the future.

He knew it would be bad. He was ready but he just wanted this night to be over.


	5. Chapter 5

AN: I'm sorry for the wait, I wanted to post the chapter after the ghost of Christmas future on Christmas day, and this chapter earlier, but I didn't have any inspiration or the time to create it. So I'm sorry and I will try to finish this fic before Christmas day is over.

Chapter 5: The ghost of Christmas future

Sasuke cried and sat in the corner holding his knees. He wanted his brother back. He wanted his Sakura back. He wanted this nightmare to be over. Finally he looked up and cowered again because he saw a hooded figure that looked like the grim reaper, but he had no sickle.

"You're the ghost of the future aren't you?" Sasuke asked afraid. He didn't like him at all compared to Kakashi-sensei and Itachi. Sasuke waited for an answer, but non came. Instead the figure simply pointed and they were now in Konoha once again. However it was night and raining. They were walking through and everyone seemed very sad.

"I can't believe he killed Naruto and took the role of Hokage for himself!" Kiba said angrily to Ino. "He's so damn selfish!" he said followed by a "woof" from Akamaru.

"I'm more worried about Sakura. She was engaged to Naruto! I don't know what happened with Sasuke. Why does he want her all of the sudden? He's such a jerk that _I_ want to kill him." She said angrily.

Sasuke sighed. He knew it would be like this. He didn't need to know! He was going back to change it all! He was going to get Sakura back correctly. The way he should. He didn't want to kill Naruto.

Suddenly they were in the Hokage's office.

"Sakura, please!" Sasuke was begging. "I need to restore my clan!"

"Restore it with that bitch Karin!" she yelled. "You think you can just kill Naruto and take me as your prize! I'd rather die than restore it with you! I loathe you!"

"Damn it Sakura..." a different, darker Sasuke yelled grabbing Sakura's arm tight with his sharingan activated. Sasuke couldn't watch this. He didn't want to see himself hurting his Sakura. He closed his eyes, but his ears couldn't avoid Sakura's screams as the different Sasuke raped his new bride.

"Damn it, I don't want to see this! I'm already changed! I don't want to do this! PLEASE BRING ME HOME! I just want to be left alone!" He yelled at the spirit.

They just went on to the next Christmas despite Sasuke's yelling. They were in the cemetery. The other Sasuke was kneeling at a grave and crying. The ghost pointed at the grave and our Sasuke unwillingly went toward it, because he knew that he would not get out of it any other way.

He knelt and cried just like the other one. It was Sakura's grave. It said that she had killed herself while she was pregnant.

"I don't want to see this! I know this will happen! Why must you torture me! I'll change! I already made up my mind! I don't need to confirm it! Please just bring me home! I want to go home! Please!" Sasuke yelled.

The ghost seemed to understand. He walked away from where Sasuke was kneeling and crying. Everything seemed different. He stared at the Sakura's grave, until it changed and turned into his own grave. It read;

"Here lies Sasuke Uchiha, the last of his clan. After three years of loneliness when his wife Sakura killed herself, he was mobbed by his own ninja and old friends. No one was there to heal him because of his evil reign."

Sasuke yelled again and kept repeating for them to leave him alone. All the spirits. He kept yelling that he'd change.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Changed Sasuke Uchiha

Sasuke woke up in his bed with a start. Was it all a dream after all? No matter, he was determined to change. He sprang out of bed, and ran out to where his team was. The first person he saw was Suigetsu.

"Suigetsu, today's Christmas right!" he said excitingly.

Suigetsu seemed to be scared of Sasuke.

"Uh... yea Sasuke... what the hell is with you?" he asked taken aback.

"Good! I haven't missed it! I can get my Sakura back! I'm not too late!" Sasuke exclaimed as he ran back to his room and got dressed. He didn't care if anyone followed him.

"Uh... what are you doing?" Suigetsu asked.

"I'm going home. Hawk is disbanded. I realized last night that I need to be home. Not here."

"What? Did you bump your head, or did you somehow get stuck in 'A Christmas Carol?'"

"What?"

"You know, 'A Christmas Carol' the story where a guy goes through a night of ghosts and comes out a changed man." He said. "You never read that?"

"No... but... that's exactly what I went through..."

"So what did you think of the big jolly guy in for the present?" he laughed.

"You believe me?"

"Well yea, I'll believe anything when I see you like this." He laughed.

Sasuke smiled. "Actually the ghost of Christmas present was Itachi. The ghost of Christmas past was Kakashi. And the ghost of Christmas future was..."

"Let me guess, Orocimaru?"

"No, some hooded guy. But I didn't need him. Itachi made me realize that if I took over Konoha like Madara would just to get Sakura back then I'd end up killing Naruto, Sakura would end up killing herself while pregnant with my child, and I'd die soon after because a mob on ninja would gang up on me."

"You were going to take over Konoha?"

"Yea, but I'm not going too. I found out that Sakura still loves me! But if I don't get there before tonight it'll be too late. Naruto will ask Sakura to marry her! I can't lose her!" he said now with a bag full of stuff. He ran out not caring if anyone followed. He needed to get to Konoha before it was too late.

When he got inside, he found that most of the village had been rebuilt from Pein's destruction. He looked around, and saw her! Sakura was staring right at him. He couldn't take it. He ran to hug her, and she ran to him. Their embrace was very tight. Sasuke never wanted to let go of her ever again.

"I'm sorry for leaving you again, I should have stayed, and I just thought that you and Naruto..." he said stopping himself before he revealed anything that would make him seem very crazy.

He looked at her, to see that she was crying.

"This is the best Christmas present ever Sasuke-kun!"

Sasuke smiled and held her tighter. Then Naruto's voice rang from behind him.

"Teme?" he asked. Sasuke turned around to see the knuckleheaded Hokage staring at him.

"I'm back Dobe."

"What happened? I thought..."

"I had a change of heart." He smiled. "I decided that I belong here."

"You better stay this time Teme!"

"Of course Dobe." He smirked

Sasuke hugged his friend, and they were off to his house. Sasuke was a little annoyed when Sakura and Naruto held hands, but he had a plan... a plan that he hoped would work...

Later on that day, Sasuke got the courage to talk to Naruto.

"He Dobe,"

"Yea Teme?"

"I don't know if you'd believe me, but did you ever hear of the story 'A Christmas carol'?"

"Yea, what about it?"

"Well I think I went through the whole thing last night."

"What? What are you all scrooge about?"

"I... I never liked Christmas since the massacre. And last year kind of made it worse."

"Why would it..." Naruto began, but he seemed to have realized where he was going. "You love Sakura-chan don't you?"

Sasuke sighed he got him right on the nose. "yes." He said not looking at his best friend. He didn't want to hurt his feelings or anything, but he didn't want to be with anyone else.

Naruto was quiet for a while. Sasuke was wondering if he said the wrong thing. What if he didn't want to let her go? What if he wanted to fight him for her? What if....

However before Sasuke could finish his anxiety of "what ifs" Naruto's grave face turned into a smile.

"I was hoping you'd say that Sasuke." He said looking at him with the friendliest face ever. "The only reason I was going out with Sakura was because she was so sad about you. I don't feel like our relationship is even the way it used to be. Its like I'm your replacement. Since you left she figured I was the only one who she could be with. She still loves you Sasuke. She says it every once in a while. I was going to ask her to marry me, but I think you telling her how you feel would be the better present. Besides, I realized a little while ago why Hinata was always blushing, stuttering, and fainting around me." He smirked.

"You _just_ figured that out?" Sasuke said with a cry-stricken voice. He didn't want to cry, but he felt it. This was the best Christmas present Naruto could have ever given him. Without warning, he embraced his best friend tight. Tighter than he had ever hugged before.

"Thank you Naruto." He said.

When he let go, he immediately wiped his tears away, ran inside, grabbed Sakura (who was ironically hanging mistletoe again) and kissed her on the lips hard. Sakura was surprised, but gave into the kiss with tears streaming down her cheeks. The audience was surprised, but Naruto came in and surprised Hinata with almost the same enthusiasm. From that day foreword, Sasuke never left Sakura's side, and they restored the clan with five children. The eldest being a boy named Itachi.


End file.
